The Maurderers and their Maidens
by MaurderMoonyLover
Summary: It is the 6ht year at hogwarts for the Maurders, and Moony is madly in love. Moony will be taken on an adventure that will test the powers of love against the powers of death.
1. Moonlit Chat

Disclaimers: sadly, I do not own any of these characters. (Only Natasha)  
  
The Maurderers and their Maidens  
  
Chapter One Moonlit Chat  
  
It was a very cold, windy night. Moony's heart was pounding in his chest just as the waves were crashing onto the shore.  
  
'Will she show up?' He thought to himself.  
  
'I only have on night left before.'  
  
'Of coarse she's going to show up stupid! She's not a heartless do-do like Padfoot!'  
  
'Yeah. you're right! I should stop worrying!'  
  
'Damn right you should! It's not like it's the end of the world! She's just a girl!'  
  
"She's not just a girl! She's the most wonderful girl any guy could wish for! Any guy would be lucky to have her!" He said allowed.  
  
"You better be talking about me!" Natasha was walking up to him, Remus turned around.  
  
"Oh. I didn't see you coming."  
  
"That's OK. You never have." She giggled, and he smiled at her. She sat down next to him, and looked out into the water.  
  
"The water's really blue tonight,' she said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She looked up into the sky and saw that the moon was almost full. "You anxious for tomorrow?" she asked him.  
  
"Kind of. but it's nothing I'm not used to already," he paused for a second, and looked forward, into the ocean. "You know, sometimes I really wish that I was a normal human. I mean, I have nothing against being a werewolf, but sometimes I wish that I didn't have to go through this."  
  
They were silent for a couple of minutes.  
  
"So. who's taking you to the ball tomorrow night?" He asked her.  
  
"No one. I'm not going"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't go with you."  
  
"Natasha-"  
  
She cut him off. "I mean, there's no point in going to such a special event when I cant be with the person that I want to share that really special night with because he cant be there and I would hate to go and leave him all alone and-" she cut herself off. "What I mean to say is that if I were to go with anyone, then it would be with you. Otherwise I don't want to go at all."  
  
"You don't have to do that. I mean, there are probably plenty of other guys who would be willing to take you!"  
  
"But I'm not willing to go with them," she said softly to herself.  
  
"I heard that Tasha," he said to her. "And I don't want you discouraging yourself just because you feel bad for me!"  
  
"That's not why I don't want to go."  
  
"Then why?" he asked her.  
  
"Because," she looked him straight in the eye. "I am in love with you."  
  
He stared back at her, and then leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I am in love with you too."  
  
She smiled at him, and leaned over to kiss him again. Once she lifted her face away from his, she softly said, "Can I come with you tomorrow night?"  
  
"How can you?" He asked. "You don't have an animagus form, and I have no way of knowing who you are. How will I know better then to attack you?"  
  
"Moony." She paused. "There is something I should tell you."  
  
"What?" He looked at her.  
  
Her body began to shrink, and her spine curved. Her hands and feet began to sprout claws, and on the top of her head, two ears popped out. Her body began to grow fur, and within thirty seconds she had transformed herself into a cat  
  
Moony stared at her with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, sounding a bit hurt.  
  
She formed back into a human  
  
"I didn't feel comfortable enough around you yet. I mean- I'm unregistered, and although I knew that I could trust you, I still didn't want to tell you," she paused. "Then I started growing closer to you, and I knew that I was falling for you, but I still didn't want to tell you. But before I knew it, I was falling madly in love with you, and I knew that I had to tell you sooner or later. I knew you would be mad that I haven't told you until now, but I hope you can understand."  
  
"I can believe that you didn't tell me!" He raged. "I thought you trusted me! I trusted you! I told you that I was a werewolf! I told you about Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs! I told you everything about me and my life!"  
  
"I'm sorry Remus! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just wasn't ready!" Tears began to swell up in her eyes. "I thought you would understand.  
  
He looked at her, and then realized how stupid he was being. "I'm sorry. Of course I understand. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He smiled at her, and then kissed her. "So. what were you saying about tomorrow night? You want to escort me to the Whomping Willow?" She smiled at him, and nodded. "Well of course you can! I would be more then happy to have you come with me!"  
  
They both laughed, then he helped her up, and they made their way back to the castle. 


	2. Chat Before Bed

The Maurderers and their Maidens  
  
Chapter Two Chat Before Bed  
  
Sirius James and Wormtail were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room, by the fire. James and Sirius were fighting over who was better with girls.  
  
"Oh come on Padfoot! You saw how easily I got Lily to go out with me! And besides, how long have you ever been able to keep a serious girlfriend? Lemme guess, um. NEVER?!?!" James snapped at Sirius.  
  
"Is that so Prongs? Well at least I have had more then one girlfriend in my entire life! Even Wormtail has had at least TWO!!!" Sirius shot back at him.  
  
"Please keep me out of this."  
  
"Why? We might as well have you join in, so that I have my point proven that James is definitely no ladies man! Even compared to YOU he looks pathetic!"  
  
"DO NOT!" James shouted at him.  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!" "DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"I resent this," said Peter.  
  
"HA! I GOT THE LAST WORD! BOOYAH!!!!!" Yelped James.  
  
"We'll never hear the end of this!" sighed Peter.  
  
"What was it this time?" Asked Remus, who had just walked in with Natasha.  
  
"Don't ask," said Peter.  
  
"I'm bored," said Sirius.  
  
"Then go find Francesca," suggested James. "Maybe she'll keep you occupied."  
  
"Natasha, can you go up to your dorm and see if Francesca's in there?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Sure. I'll be two minutes." And with that, she got up, and headed to the girls dormitory.  
  
"So." James asked Lupin. "How did it go?"  
  
"How did what go?" Asked Lupin, seeming confused.  
  
"Your little 'chat'," said Sirius  
  
"Oh. It went well."  
  
"And." Asked Peter.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Details! Details!" Yelped Peter.  
  
"We talked. that was it."  
  
Sirius looked at him for a second. "I can see right through you. spill!"  
  
"."  
  
"Well." said Sirius, anxiously awaiting an answer  
  
"We kissed. Nothing more. You happy now?"  
  
"Very," said James.  
  
"You shoulda done more! You're pathetic! You disgust me!" Drawled Sirius.  
  
"Thank you Padfoot. I'll keep that in mind for next time," responded Remus. He got up and walked up to the dormitory. While he was walking up, Natasha popped her head out of the door to her dorm, and shouted "SORRY SIRIUS, SHES ASLEEP!" And she walked out, and made her way downstairs to the common room, and took Moony's seat with the rest of the Maurderers.  
  
"So." she said. "Where's Moony?"  
  
"He went upstairs." Wormtail told her. "He got mad because Sirius was making fun of him. I don't see why he got so mad though. I mean, Padfoot makes fun of me all the time! It's nothing new! He does it to everyone. He's been doing it his whole life! Moony should be used to it by now! I think that-"  
  
But he was cut off by James. "Look!" he said dully. "There's cheese over there!"  
  
"Cheese! Where?" And he got up, and ran off, searching for cheese in the common room.  
  
They all laughed, and watched him run around, looking for cheese.  
  
"Anyway. Did Moony tell you about our discussion?" asked Natasha.  
  
"Nope. All he told us was that you talked," said James  
  
"And kissed," added Sirius.  
  
"Oh. so he didn't tell you what we talked about?" she asked, sounding disappointed.  
  
"No, he didn't," James responded  
  
"The lil' pig," mumbled Sirius. He suddenly came up with an idea. "So I guess your gonna have to tell us then!"  
  
"For once, Padfoot, you're correct. I am gonna have to tell you." Padfoot and Prongs looked at her eagerly. "Well, um. I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna lay it out, plain and simple." She paused for a second, and then looked at them. "I'm an animagus."  
  
They both stared at her with their mouths wide open.  
  
"I meant to tell you sooner, but I never quite got to it."  
  
"I couldn't find any cheese, you liar!" Peter had come back from his search of cheese, completely clueless to what she had just told them.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed. Can you guys tell Wormtail for me?" No reply. "OK then. thanks.. Um. Bye." And with that, she got up, and headed to bed.  
  
"Tell me what?" Peter asked. They were silent. "Tell me what?" he demanded.  
  
"She's nutty," Sirius said. 


	3. The Maurders and Their Maidens

The Maurders and Their Maidens  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Day of the Full Moon  
  
It was the night of the ball. Natasha and Remus had been dancing all night. The song changed. It was a slow one. Moony moved his arms down to Natasha's waist, and Natasha put her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his face towards her, so that he was looking at the top of her head.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She looked up at him. "I love you too."  
  
He leaned over to kiss her, he was an inch away when-  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Natasha sat bolt upright in her bed, and looked around for the source of the noise. Although it was pitch black, she didn't need to see Francesca's face to know it was her who screamed.  
  
Lily got out of bed, and ran to turn the lights on. Once she did, the heads of all three girls moved towards Francesca's bed.  
  
Francesca was breathing heavily, as if she was in a state of shock. Standing right in front of her was Sirius, looking horrified.  
  
"SIRIUS! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?????????????" Lily screeched.  
  
He stared at her dumbstruck, and Francesca and Bianca started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lily demanded. "I don't see anything funny! Do you see anything funny, Natasha?"  
  
"Um." Natasha looked over at Sirius, wearing his boxers and a big black T- shirt, and began to laugh.  
  
"Ugh!" said Lily, sounded disgusted.  
  
"I think I'll be going now," Sirius said, smirking. "I'll inform James on how ravishing you look in your pajamas, Lily. I'm sure he'll be very pleased to hear that you've finally taken his advice, and wear things that show a TAD bit more."  
  
"GO AWAY!" Lily shouted at him.  
  
"Tootles!"  
  
As soon as Sirius closed the door behind him, Lily began to shout.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! COMING IN HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, SCARING THE WAGIBAS OUT OF FRANNY, AND WAKING THE REST OF US UP! I DON'T SEE WHY YOU PUT UP WITH HIM FRAN! HE'S A MANIAC! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! ARGH! I CAN NOT STAND THAT LITTLE THING!!"  
  
"Shut up Lily," moaned Natasha, who had buried her head in her pillow.  
  
"Well that's nice," said Bianca, who had been listening intently to what Lily had to say, and seemingly enjoying it.  
  
Lily flared her nostrils at this, and got out of bed to turn the lights off. She returned to her bed and went straight to sleep.  
  
***  
  
James awoke the next morning to find the dormitory empty of everyone except for Remus, who was sitting on his bed fully clothed, staring out into space. James wiped his eyes with his hand and reached for his glasses on his bedside table. He sat upright, and examined Lupin. Something looked different about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
He looked the same way he looked everyday. He was wearing what he normally wore. He was sitting the way he always did. But what was it? Then, suddenly, James put his finger on it.  
  
His robes looked as if they had been freshly washed and ironed, his hair looked as if he had actually spent more time then usual combing it to perfection, he looked even cleaner and more perfectos then normal. He looked amazing!  
  
But there was something else. Something James couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
'What is it?' he asked himself.  
  
It was a look that he had on his face. It was a look that didn't come very often for Remus Lupin. He looked scared. But there was something more. He looked not only scared, but also worried. with a topping of excitement. Prongs was pretty sure he knew why, but wanted to be positive.  
  
"I know that look," he said to Moony  
  
"Huh?" he turned around, and faced Prongs. "What look?"  
  
"The one that you're wearing on your face right now."  
  
Moony didn't answer him. He didn't know what to say. James had figured it out, but he didn't want to tell him that he was right.  
  
"Moony- you know you can trust me."  
  
No response.  
  
"I won't tell the others."  
  
Moony remained silent, and looked at the wall in front of him.  
  
"I've seen you wear that look before. And the last time it, well." He didn't want to continue. He knew that Remus knew what he was talking about, and he didn't want to go back to that moment. It would hurt Remus too much.  
  
Lupin turned his head to look at Prongs.  
  
"She wants to come tonight."  
  
James didn't need to guess what this meant. It was obvious.  
  
"I mean, she is an animagus and all, but I'm afraid that I might do something without thinking. I know that I'm going to do something without thinking because, well, it's obvious! I'm a werewolf! It's not as if I can control my actions!"  
  
James looked at him, and understood what this meant.  
  
"Remus." James paused for a second. "I promise you that I won't let you do anything to her."  
  
"How can you do that? You're not even going to be there! You're going to be at the ball with Lily!"  
  
"As if I actually want to go? Seriously Moony, I would much prefer to go with you!"  
  
"I don't want to make you miss it."  
  
James got down on the ground, and went on his knees, looking at Lupin. "Please! Please! Please! Don't make me go to the ball! I'm begging you! I'll do anything! Just please! Let me come with you!" He pleaded.  
  
Lupin smirked at him. "Well. OK. But only if you're good!"  
  
"THANK YOU!!!" Yelped James, and he got up and began getting dressed.  
  
***  
  
"It's about time you two got ready! What took you so long? We only have 30 minutes of breakfast left!" Lily said to Remus and James when they came down into the Great Hall.  
  
They sat down at the table with Sirius, Peter, Francesca, Lily, Natasha and Bianca.  
  
"So, I suppose you two know about Sirius's little midnight stroll last night?" Lily asked the two boys.  
  
They looked at her dumbstruck.  
  
"Well evidently, Sirius thought it would be fun if he could come up to the girl's dormitory and visit Francesca last night," Lily told them.  
  
Sirius glared at Lily. "I was just having a little fun!" He protested.  
  
"Oh shut up! I don't want to hear it from you!" She snapped at him.  
  
"Oh! So that's why I thought I heard Lily's voice last night!" James said.  
  
"James, you hear Lily's voice every night, weather or not she's shouting at Sirius," Moony reminded him.  
  
James blushed, and Lily smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Aww! Look at that! The two lil love bugs are kissing! How sweet!" teased Sirius.  
  
Lily threw a piece of cheese at him at the same time that Francesca licked his ear. He let out a yelp.  
  
"What did you do that for?!"  
  
She shrugged, and screamed "PASTA!!!"  
  
Everyone who heard this turned to look at Francesca who was now yelping "BORK! BORKITY! BORK! BORK! BORKADIE! BORK!"  
  
Sirius stared up at Francesca with a look of admiration on his face.  
  
"Francesca," Lily hissed at her. "What the heck are you doing? Get down and shut up!"  
  
Francesca hissed at her, and then sat down. As soon as she sad down, she yelled "BIANCA IS GOING TO MARRY A SANITARY NAPKIN!!!"  
  
At this, Bianca buried her head in her hands while Sirius, James, Natasha and Lupin were all laughing hysterically. Peter was comforting Bianca, wile trying very hard to hold back a snigger. Lily just scowled at Francesca.  
  
Lily got up "I'm going to Herbology." She looked intensely at James as she said this.  
  
James got up and said, "I'll walk you there Lil."  
  
And with that, the two of them walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"You know, I think I'm gonna go to class now to," implied Bianca. She got up and left the Great Hall, and Wormtail followed her.  
  
"Come on Fran, let's go to our cupboard!" Francesca giggled as Sirius led her out of the hall.  
  
Natasha and Remus were left alone at the table to discuss the eventful night coming up. They were quiet for about five minutes, until Natasha broke the silence.  
  
"So." said Natasha "What do you think there gonna do in 'their cupboard'?  
  
"One guess," he responded. They laughed.  
  
"Have you ever visited his cupboard?" Natasha asked him.  
  
"Are you kidding me? The only thing I've ever done was kissed a girl! And that was with you!" He blushed as he said that. She smiled at him.  
  
They looked at each other in the eye, and Natasha said "So. what are we gonna do tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. maybe we could sneak into Hogsmead," he said dangerously.  
  
"You bad, bad boy! I never thought it could be- Remus Lupin actually breaking the rules!" She smirked at him  
  
"Well, what can I say? I like to live dangerously."  
  
"You do, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well then that explains why you're cutting class."  
  
"WHAT?" He yelped.  
  
"Have you looked at the time? Class started 3 minutes ago!"  
  
"What do we have first period?" He asked her sounding anxious.  
  
"Herbology. DUH! Lily only constantly grinded it into our heads all morning!"  
  
He let out a forced laugh.  
  
"Reemiepoo, are you feeling OK?" She sounded worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look so good."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
She suddenly came up with an idea.  
  
"Prove it!" She said.  
  
"Now tell me, how exactly am I gonna do that?"  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to."  
  
"Well maybe I'm gonna make you!" he smirked at her.  
  
"I'll never tell you!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Yeah!"  
  
"Well then, I guess I'm just gonna have to make you!"  
  
"You'll have to catch me first!" She yelled.  
  
And with that, they were off. Out of the great hall, up the stairs to the second floor, into an empty classroom, around it 5 times, up 6 more flights of stairs, through the corridors, in and around 7 more empty classrooms, and then finally when they were up in the astronomy tower, he caught her.  
  
"GOTCHA!" He let out a yelp of relief.  
  
He fell down right next to her, and they both started laughing.  
  
"You know," Natasha started "You look really good today." She smiled at him.  
  
He grinned back at her. "You think?"  
  
"Definitely,' she smirked.  
  
All of the sudden there was a plop, and a drop of rain splattered on Natasha.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Natasha.  
  
"What was what?" He asked  
  
"I think it's starting to rain."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Suddenly, more rain began to fall down on them. Harder and harder it fell. Still they stayed where they were, lying upon the floor next to each other.  
  
They looked at each other in the eyes.  
  
"I love you," Natasha said to Remus  
  
He beamed at her.  
  
"You already know what I'm going to say."  
  
The rain started falling even harder, and they were sopping wet. She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
Remus felt as if all of his troubles leave his body, and the only thing he was aware of was Natasha. There was a spread of warmth from his fingertips down to his toes.  
  
***  
  
"Where do you think they are?" Wormtail hissed to James and Sirius during Herbology. "Moony has never missed a lesson!"  
  
"They probably lost track of time," James replied, shrugging it off.  
  
"Oh, I beg to differ Prongs! I think that our little Moony is growing up!"  
  
Prongs chuckled "I highly doubt that."  
  
"Ok." said Sirius glaring at James. "What do you know that we don't?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked hastily.  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Am I missing something?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"Prongs is keeping something from us!" Padfoot inquired.  
  
"No I'm not!" Prongs insisted. He turned to Padfoot, and looked him in the eye. "I swear."  
  
"You may swear that you know nothing, but I solemnly swear that you're up to no good!  
  
"Whatever you say Padfoot."  
  
"We're gonna find out sooner or later! Why don't you just tell us now?" Padfoot insisted.  
  
"I would," said Prongs looking up. "But I have nothing to tell you!"  
  
"Fine then! Be that way!" Said Prongs stubbornly.  
  
***  
  
Remus and Natasha returned to the common room, right before lunch, sopping wet. Sirius and Peter had been waiting for them impatiently.  
  
"Where have you been?" Demanded Sirius.  
  
"Woah Padfoot! You're starting to sound like Lily!" Said Natasha, smirking.  
  
Sirius scowled, and it was Peter's turn to talk.  
  
"Moony, you have NEVER missed a lesson in your life! We were worried! Where were you guys?"  
  
"We decided to be more like Padfoot, and walk a little more on the wild side." Remus told him, with a mysterious look on his face.  
  
The two boys stared at them with their eyes wide and their mouths wide open.  
  
"You- Wait- You- No- It- Why- You two- Huh- Not- Possible- MOONY? YOU?"  
  
Remus started to laugh. Sirius looked horrified.  
  
"I thought I would be the first to go! And then James! But never YOU!"  
  
"What are you trying to do Moony? Make me out as a slut?" She turned on the two boys. "We went no farther then first base. Don't worry Sirius. You'll probably be the first to go! Not to worry! Not to worry! Now come on! Let's go to lunch!"  
  
Sirius stopped her, before she began to walk. "Just two things Tash-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"One- you disgust me! Shame on you Moony!"  
  
"Thanks Padfoot. I appreciate that."  
  
"And two- are you insane Tasha? You're sopping wet! How could you be so stupid as to go outside when its pouring like this?!"  
  
"Oh." she blushed. "Good point."  
  
She walked up to the girls' dormitory, and Remus followed her intently with dreamy eyes.  
  
"Ah. Puppy love! You've really fallen for her Reemiepoo! You've fallen HARD!"  
  
Remus whipped around to see Peter and Sirius grinning madly.  
  
"So what if I have?"  
  
"Its sweet, isn't it Sirius? He's matured so much over the past couple of years!" Peter remarked, grinning even harder.  
  
"Now you! Go upstairs and get changed before you catch a cold! We wouldn't want little Reemiekins sick before his big night!" Teased Sirius.  
  
"I have to wait for Natasha. I wouldn't want her to have to walk down to the Great Hall all alone!"  
  
"Your insane!" Wormtail said.  
  
"C'mon Wormtail. Let's go down to lunch before his insanity rubs off on us."  
  
And with that, Padfoot and Wormtail made their way down to lunch.  
  
'Maybe they're right. maybe I am insane.' Remus thought to himself.  
  
'Nah! I mean, if Padfoot were right about half the things he said, then we'd all be running around with turtle shells on our backs, covered in peanut butter, sniffing pens!'  
  
'But , oh boy, is she beautiful!'  
  
'I know! It's as if heaven has been brought down to earth!'  
  
He plopped himself down in an armchair, and daydreamed about Natasha. He looked up, and saw James making his way down to the common room. He spotted Remus, and took a seat next to him.  
  
"Where have you been Moony? You're all wet!"  
  
"In the astronomy tower with Natasha."  
  
"Ah! I see!" James smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've fallen hard for her, Remus! There's no doubting that! You are madly in love with Natasha Smith!"  
  
Remus blushed.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed about it Moony. The one thing that I've learned from dating Lily is that if your embarrassed about it in front of Padfoot, then it just makes it worse! But if you go with the flow, then everything comes out roses! Do you see what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I think I do." A light of comprehension dawned on Remus as he took in what James was saying. "Thanks Prongs. Thanks a lot."  
  
"No problem Moony. Now go get changed your sopping wet!"  
  
********  
  
I hoped you all liked my third chapter!!! I'll have the fourth one up in a couple of days. but by then I'll have had chapter 3 of "Changes at Hogwarts" up also. I can not believe that it only took me like 3 and a half hours to write this! I wanted to add more, but my mom is making me go to sleep now.PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
